


Class Partners

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Lester, High School AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, im really trying, im so bad at tags, punk!dan - Freeform, shy student phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: ""This bad-boy persona, it's all just a front, isn't it?" Phil toyed, tugging gently on Dan's leather jacket to accentuate his point, "it's all just a front on top of this little boy who wants nothing more than to be fucked deep into the mattress.""





	Class Partners

Senioritis was hitting Dan Howell hard this year, and not just because of his bad-boy personality, he was just so ready to be done with secondary school for good.

He was ready to be done, but also was applying himself to get his best grades of his secondary school career, so he had some sort of honours when he graduated.

And that's how he ended up in A-Level Chemistry, sitting next to the cute little geek Phil Lester. He was good at the class, sure. He didn't have to try too hard since he was naturally smart in so many areas, but he was always distracted while in the class. Distracted by the good-looking Phil Lester right next to him.

Dan wasn't out to the school yet, hell, he was barely even out to his family. It was something he really didn't think he was ready to shout to the world. He had established himself as the school punk, no one fucked with him and he was more than happy to keep it that way - no one asked questions he didn't want to answer and no one ever tried to fill his time with useless bullshit he really held no interest in. He was pretty sure, thought, that it was this reputation he held over everyone else that kept that wall up between him and his cute table mate. He couldn't really grumble too much though, for he also had never made a move to talk to Phil more than Phil had ever leaned over to chat with him.

Today, he plopped down into the seat next to Phil, whipping his phone out to browse tumblr, admiring the dark, black and white roses that were popping across his dash before he heard the teacher call, "Group project time, guys!"

"Oh fer fucks sake," Dan grumbled, assuming partners were going to be picked, and he was likely to end up with someone who had no idea what they were doing.

"It can't be that bad," Phil mumbled back, taking this opportunity to have his first almost conversation with his mysterious table mate.

"We can hope," Dan said back, his voice a lot softer than he ever used to his fellow students, his brain turning to mush at Phil's beautifully mildly-husky voice speaking words actually directed at him.

 _Holy shit_ , Phil thought as Dan spoke to him, I _'ve never heard him like that before_. His eyes widening as he processed the moment before turning back to the teacher.

"I've picked the groups for you," the teacher announced, listen for your names and sit with each other for the rest of class today."

Dan and Phil both nodded in response as they listened for their names to be called, both of them not really wanting to move away from the other.

"Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester," the teacher called from the middle of her list.

Both boys's eyes widened before they slowly turned to look at each other. Phil was mildly worried to work with Dan, fearing that all of his observations of the slightly younger boy were wrong and that he would spend this whole project fighting with his partner. Dan was worried to work with Phil, thinking he would fuck up everything, 100% sure that Phil was straight and wanted nothing to do with him other than to get this project done together.

"Guess we're working together," Phil said with a newfound confidence.

"Alright, cool" Dan replied, looking down into his notes to hide the flush in his cheeks.

 _Why in the fuck does he have this effect on me_ , Dan thought quickly, flipping through for the page he wrote the project details on.

"A whole semester together and this is the first time we've ever talked, wow," Phil observed out loud.

"Yeah, wow," Dan replied, already knowing that because he noticed the raven haired boy next to him every day in silence.

"Would you like to come to my place after class today and get this started?" Phil asked with a sweet smile on his lips, finally getting the chance to gazed at the boy sat next to him.

"Yeah, sure" Dan replied softly, "but won't your family be scared by this punk asshole coming home with you?" he asked, trying to be playful, his voice a little softer than he meant it to be.

"They won't be home till late, no need to worry about that," Phil replied with a gentle chuckle, amused by Dan's worry.

"Oh, sounds like a plan then," Dan replied with a gentle blush creeping up his cheeks, his true self showing thanks to the raven haired boy finally talking to him.

The rest of class seemed to fly by as Dan filed through his notes for what he thought were things he would need to get work done with Phil after school.

Dan wasn't gonna lie, he was nervous as fuck to go over to Phil's house. He'd never been alone with the slightly taller, mature looking boy and he wasn't sure if he could trust himself with this ever growing crush he had on the boy. He was familiar with those piercing yet soft blue irises, the soft looking dark raven hair, his solid frame, built with slight muscle but not bulky. Dan was head over heels for the boy he sat next to, but to Dan, Phil had no idea.

Phil on the other hand knew all too well that Dan liked him, they way he would shy away and stay soft when next to him rather than be the hard asshole everyone knew him as. Phil was a lot more observant than most people took him to be, he was the quiet little geek that most people didn't take note of, and that was a blessing in disguise as he got to sit next to the boy he'd fancied for a long time now.

The final bell of the day rang and Dan and Phil both stood up a little too fast, slightly bent as they tried to reach their backpacks.

"Oi, fuck" Dan exclaimed as him and Phil smashed their heads together.

"Downsides of us both being oddly tall and opposite handed," Phil said with a gentle chuckle as he rubbed his head, noting that they default leaned to the side of their dominant hands.

"True, true," Dan said, instantly falling soft under Phil's smile.

After the two had successfully gathered their things with minimal more damage Dan looked over to Phil, "and off we go?"

"Of course," Phil replied, leading the way out of the classroom door, through the hallways and out to the fresh spring air.

"I don't live too far, okay with walking?" Phil asked, even though they didn't really have any other option since neither of them had cars yet.

"It's a nice day so why not?" Dan replied with a soft smile, forgetting he was supposed to be the tough bad-boy at Phil's blindingly bright smile.

Phil chuckled softly as he led the way, a step ahead of Dan as they walked in a comfortably awkward silence to Phil's house.

It didn't take too long before they were at Phil's front door, Phil slipping a key out of his pocket and opening the door quickly, stepping aside for Dan to step in first.

"Thank you," Dan mumbled softly as he stepped into the house, taking a few steps in and stopping to appreciate the simplistic decor through the lounge and kitchen.

"You have a beautiful house," Dan complimented softly as he stood, shy about being in someone else's home.

"Thank you, I'll have to let my mum know you like her decorating," Phil said, flashing Dan with another blinding smile.

Dan's heart skipped a beat at that smile before he spoke, "so where are we working?"

"Actually," Phil started, setting his bag down on the hardwood floor by his shoes, "I had a change in plans," he finished as he stepped up to Dan, noting that he was taller than the brunette in front of him.

Dan gulped hard as he gazed up into Phil's striking blue eyes, noting how blown his pupils were.

"What kind of change?" Dan asked in a small voice, his bag falling behind him as he dropped his arms down.

"You think you're subtle, Dan? They way you sneak glances over at me in the middle of class or in the halls or even across the cafeteria during lunch, I've noticed Dan," Phil started, his voice deep and dripping of lust.

"Oh," Was all Dan was able to squeak out, surprised by Phil's sudden dominance over him.

"This bad-boy persona, it's all just a front, isn't it?" Phil toyed, tugging gently on Dan's leather jacket to accentuate his point, "it's all just a front on top of this little boy who wants nothing more than to be fucked deep into the mattress."

Dan shivered hard, leaning into Phil as he spoke. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, holding back from connecting his lips to Phil's, curious how much the taller man had actually figured out about him, while at the same time desperately craving Phil's touch on his skin.

"God, look at you melting into me," Phil cooed softly, bringing a hand up to trail his finger down Dan's neck, his other arm hooking around Dan's slender waist, holding him up and tight, "Lucky for you, I want you just as bad," he added in a purr, leaning down so he was right in Dan's ear.

Before Dan could even think about what to say, Phil's lips were on his. They were gentle, yet in control; soft, yet almost demanding; everything Dan had ever dreamed of in a kiss with someone else.

Dan let himself melt into Phil, throwing his arms around the taller's neck as he kissed back, succumbing to Phil's dominance.

Soon there was a tongue flicking across his lower lip, asking for permission that he instantly gave, opening his mouth wide against Phil's letting his tongue roam and explore like never before.

Dan moaned softly into Phil's mouth as Phil's tongue tangled with Dan's, their breathing hot and heavy against each other.

Phil pulled back softly, ghosting his lips over Dan's to whisper, "come upstairs with me."

Dan nodded quickly, loosening his grip on the taller boy to follow him along, dropping his arms until Phil's hand was in his, following Phil up the stairs to his bedroom.

Phil's bedroom was exactly what Dan expected, move and video game posters, shelves of books and video games, and a decently sized TV hooked up to at least four different gaming consoles.

Dan's eyes sweeped the room, taking all that information in quickly before his focus was back onto Phil.

Phil closed the door behind him before crashing his lips back into Dan's, his hands making it under the smaller boy's shirt to caress the smooth, soft skin under it.

Dan moaned ever so softly as he shivered under Phil's touch, reciprocating the movements, but straight tugging Phil's shirt up, pulling his mouth back just enough to get Phil's shirt up over his head before going back to kissing him excitedly.

Both their bodies radiated pure lust, both craving the other as the finally released the pent up passion that had built up between the two of them.

Without disconnecting from Dan, Phil pushed him back till his shins hit the bed frame. Phil pulled away to push Dan down onto the bed, a slick smirk wide across his face before he pounced onto Dan, pulling the leather jacket and black t-shirt off the smaller boy.

Dan purred in content as he assisted Phil in getting his clothes off, not caring where the landed as he looped his arms around Phil's neck to pull him back down to continue kissing him.

Phil kissed Dan for a long moment before moving his mouth to Dan's long, soft neck to kiss, suck and bite on it.

Dan let out loud gasps and moans as Phil toyed with his neck. He slid his hands down Phil's pale, sturdy torso to his black skinnies, popping the button down and pushing them, along with his boxers, as far down as he could reach to get his long fingers around Phil's impressive length.

Phil gasped loudly into a soft moan as he felt Dan's fingers wrap around his painfully hard cock, shocked but not at all wanting to complain about Dan's boldness.

"Please, can I.. can I suck you off?" Dan nearly begged, his true, soft, submissive self showing through as he was pinned under Phil, his fingers still caressing Phil's cock.

Phil moaned just at the thought, "Fuck yes," he answered quickly, slipping himself off of the smaller boy to lay on his back next to him.

Dan hopped up quickly, his mouth watering as he got a proper view of Phil's more than impressive cock. It was a secret, along with his true personality, that he was a size queen, and Phil was more than big enough to fill his needs.

Dan kneeled between Phil's legs, sizing up Phil's hard-on before taking it all in his mouth and down his throat in on sweep. He felt the head push on the back of his throat as he relaxed his muscles to take Phil all the way down to the root, burying his nose into the little hairs at the base.

"Holy shit," Phil moaned out softly, his finger's reaching up to tangle into Dan's soft hair as he watched the boy on him take him all in one go.

Dan looked up to Phil, winking playfully before he began to bob on Phil's cock, his tongue running up the underside of the shaft and circling the head with every bob.

Phil threw his head back as he moaned loudly, his body overwhelmed with pleasure as he felt the head of his cock hit Dan's throat with every bob. He was expecting to show Dan a new experience today, but his plan was flipped as Dan deepthroated his dick, which no one had ever done before.

Dan moaned around Phil's dick, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips the best it could as he sucked hard around Phil. He ran his hands up and down Phil's thighs as he sucked, ignoring his own painful erection to please Phil.

"Close, baby, close" Phil half-choked out as his hips bucked up, pushing himself as deep as he could down Dan's throat.

Dan nodded as best he could as he had Phil in his mouth, kicking it into high gear. He licked around the head, lapping up every drop of pre-cum that made it to his tongue as he sucked hard on Phil's cock, his eyes watering as he bobbed hard, hitting the back of his throat with every bob. His hips had subconsciously started bucking into nothing, creating delicious friction against his still on skinnies as he sucked Phil off, loud moans raking through his throat only to be muffled against the large cock in his mouth.

Phil writhed gently, moaning out a warning barley in time before he came hard down Dan's throat, his hips bucking up as he rode out his high in Dan's mouth.

Dan opened his throat wide and swallowed hard as Phil came down his throat, his eyes closed and a content hum raking through his body as Phil face fucked him through his high.

As Phil came, so did Dan. From the combination of Phil's delicious sounds and the friction he created off of his jeans he came hard, his vision going fuzzy for a moment as his jaw stayed slack for Phil to use his mouth.

Once he was sure Phil was done, Dan pulled up off of Phil's now softening cock with a satisfying pop, a bright red flush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Phil sat up quickly, his breath still heavy as he reached to Dan's button with full intentions of returning the favour as Dan swatted his hands away.

Phil raised an eyebrow, confused but pulling his hands away.

"I, uh. I already came," Dan mumbled out, embarrassed that he came in his pants like a pubescent freshman.

Phil chuckled softly, looping his arms around Dan's waist, "you came just by getting me off?"

Dan nodded slowly, laying his head on Phil's shoulder. "I get off on getting other's off - usually." Dan admitted with a shy smile.

"What a cute little sub you are," Phil cooed softly, a smile pulling up on his lips.

"Shut up, Lester. Tell anyone about my true self and you're a dead man," Dan teased, putting on his asshole persona as he lifted his head up to gaze at Phil's face, "but I would definitely love to do this again sometime with you" he added, his voice very soft.

"Of course, but next time I want you to cum under my touch, not in your jeans," Phil laughed, ruffling Dan's hair playfully.

"God that sounds amazing," Dan said, putting his head back onto Phil's shoulder.

"Got any plans for tomorrow night?" Dan asked after a long moment of silence, a sly smirk wide across his face.

"Only to be with you," Phil cheekily replied, returning Dan's smirk as a plethora of ideas ran through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> (24.Feb A/N) the sequel literally no one asked for now exists! series part 19, That Damn Project!


End file.
